Description: (Applicant's Description) The VCC DNA Analysis Core Facility provides fast, inexpensive, user-friendly DNA analysis services to the members of the Vermont Cancer Center. Primary services offered include DNA sequencing, DNA fragment analysis and real-time quantitative PCR. The Facility contains an ABI 373XL automated sequencer with stretch plate capability, 48 lane upgrade and a recent (September, 1999) filter wheel upgrade to enable state-of-the-art chemistry, enhanced run length and optimal signal to noise ratio for sequence runs. The facility also contains an ABI 310 Prism Genetic Analyzer. Wet laboratory dedicated to the facility is approximately 300 s.f. within VCC laboratories in the Medical Alumni Facility. In addition to the labs, an adjacent office is used for sample intake and high-performance user workstations enabling clients to conduct data review and analyses on-site with special software and with direct access to facility staff (software including Genotyper, Sequence Navigator, AutoAssembler, DNASTAR, Primer Express and Sequencher). A Luminex 100 instrument was acquired in April 1999 enabling high-throughput DNA hybridizations (or antigen-antibody or ligand-receptor reactions) on styrofoam beads. In October 1999 the Facility acquired an ABI 7700 (TaqMan) instrument to allow real-time quantitative PCR experiments to be performed by VCC members. The Facility performs over 10,000 lanes of sequence per year and over 8,000 cycle sequencing reactions. Over 80 percent of the cycle sequencing reactions and over 65 percent of the lanes of sequence performed are for VCC members in support of qualifying peer-reviewed studies. The Facility performs other important functions in support of VCC research including: sponsoring seminars and Open House events, tutorials, obtaining bulk prices on reagents, and providing troubleshooting or assistance designing experiments utilizing new technologies. The Facility is user-friendly and responsive to VCC member needs and requests, including new techniques and technologies; a User Group meets quarterly with the facility Director, Manager and VCC Administrator to provide feedback on services, costs, availability, and need for new technologies or instrumentation. Mr. Hunter, the Facility Manager, chairs the VCC Shared Resource Committee and is a member of the VCC Executive Committee.